These Haunting Visions
by writing-rabbit
Summary: Bella, a Vampire searching for her creator is out looking for the man that haunts her mind day after day of her change. At a club on night she finds him the man of her mind: Edward Cullen. WHat happnes as her long time anger comes out? OOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first M-Rated story. I think it's pretty amazing. I might write a second chapter, maybe. And I'm still working on my other stories so calm down! But I hope you like this:D**

I was out for them. Searching. And I finally found them. But I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get him. I had been looking for years, and every time I lose the opportunity but now, I have them.

I stepped up to a large bouncer, flashing a smile. He eyed me up and down, his eyes lingering on my body before stepping aside and letting me pass through the velvet rope into the club. I winked as I stepped in and let the heat of the club take over. The thundering beat pounded through the speakers, the heat of each person soaring through the room and each emotion displayed through erotic dancing. The feeling of each silly human drinking them selves into a rut of numbness was evident.

I walked through the groups of bodies, as each individual grinded against each others moaning as I passed. Two men standing to my sides turned as I stepped up to the bar, eyeing me as I turned and looked out at the crowd of people looking for _him. _

"Damn, that's a real pretty dress you got on; I wonder what it looks like off of you." The man on my left said. I could feel his eyes on me and the man on my right fantasizing about me and him in the back room. I turned to them as I flashed a smirk. The smirk fell away quickly as I glared through my dark irises giving them the impression that I was more than a pretty girl with a hot body. Then, I left their sight as I stepped back through the bodies; they weren't who I was here for.

I sat down at a table alone my red dress riding up my thighs as I crossed my legs, making my high boots tighten around my legs. My dark hair swung around my shoulder s as I periodically glanced around looking. He ran through my mind everyday, through out the day since I was changed. I had yet to find the one, who changed me, and I had a feeling that finding him, I would get my answer.

I waited, looking at the door as I saw him. Stepping through the door, his family close behind dancing to the beat of the bass. I stood blending in the crowd, walking closely behind him. His face raced through my mind and I smiled.

I pushed into his mind, whispering his name, making his head twist from side to side. His thoughts raced, not knowing who was in his mind, as he raced off to hide. I smirked and pushed into his mind smiling.

"_Edward…"_

I said making him stop. I pulled out of his mind as I heard his sister.

"I'm telling you Jasper! I saw her, she was in my vision last night and I saw her just now!" she said.

"Are you positive Alice?" Jasper asked and looked at her as she nodded. "Alright lets go find him." He said pulling Alice towards the rest of their family.

"It will be difficult, he's blocking out his power, and I have no idea where he went." Alice said as I pulled back out of her mind. I smirked as I realized she was right. He was hiding, but I knew where he was. I pushed back into his mind and saw him sitting in a dim room, trying to block out the sounds of the outside world and pre-occupied his mind with nothing.

I raced to the door that he was behind and stood, I could see him staring at the door, as if he could see me…sense me standing there. I whispered his name again.

"_Edward…" _I said and pulled out as I stood and raced to the door, ready to open. The door was ripped open and there he stood glancing down at me. I smiled and pushed him back into the room, slamming the door shut. I ran to him pressing my chest against his. The booming of the music outside was vibrating through the room, and the music was muffled.

"So you are a vampire." He said. It wasn't a question, more like him trying to wake up from this fake dream. I simply nodded and raised my hand to scratch the skin under his chin. His thoughts jumbled on what to do, or think, hoping his family might come to get him.

I was stronger than him, and he knew it but he underestimated just how strong when he tried to run. I tried to side step away but I placed my hand on his chest and pushed back throwing him onto the couch against the wall. He stood running at vampire speed to the door, but I grabbed his throat and glared as I threw him back to the couch and swayed over straddling him, laying my head on his shoulder dragging my nails across the sensitive skin on his throat.

"I thought we could spend sometime together…" I said

"What do you want from me?" he asked with his teeth clenched.

"Oh, not what I want, but need." I said gently biting the skin on his neck. I heard the growling in his throat and vibrate from his chest, only to make me want this more. "You see…ever since I woke up alone after being changed, I have had, visions you could call them. Images that haunt me. Each of their own. Each. Of. You." I said biting down harder on his neck.

Edward had lost all control, using his strength to flip us, me underneath him. He growled, snarling at me and smashing his mouth onto mine, shoving his tongue deep into the cavern of mine. I moaned and dragged my nails down the back of his shirt, leaving long slits down the back. I bit down onto his lip pulling into my mouth and looking up at him.

I could feel his hips pressing into mine as Edward growled and buried his face into my neck. He stopped and looked up at me.

"No…" he said and jumped off, running across the room. I sat up and looked over at him. I could see the images unfold inside his head and watched what he was thinking.

_He could smell her. Her scent flowing through the air in a heavenly manner. He was drawn and felt nothing but of racing over and bending her head back and draining the very life from her body. _

_He stepped around the corner and saw the small girl sitting under the tree, her head in her hands and the sounds of her sobbing. The wind blew and her scent knocked into him again. _

_He walked over, stopping in front of the weeping girl and sat beside her._

"_You know, it's not safe to sit alone in the dark." He said. He glanced down at her and watched as she slowly raised her head, tear stained cheeks, red eyes and sad expression._

"_Anything would be better than being here." She said and wiped her face, scratching the skin of her cheeks. "I hate being here. Nobody understands." She said. The wind picked up, and her scent flew by his nose, sending his thirst into frenzy. He groaned moving his hand to the face and turning her to look at him. _

_The girl shocked stared back and I got a good look at the face of the young girl._

_Me._

I glared across the room at Him. "You." I growled and ran across the room and grabbed him by the throat. "You did this to me."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help me self."

"You fucking did this to me! I went through hell!" I yelled slamming him against the wall cracking it. Edward growled and grabbed my arm flipping me against the wall while he held my shoulders back.

"I couldn't Fucking' help it. Your scent was so mesmerizing and you said it yourself, you hated being there. You would think at some point you would have been happy and loved what I did. But I now know it was a mistake" he said in a low growl.

"You left me alone! I had no idea hat happened. First you were there then I felt as if I was on fire! You could have at least stayed to let me know!" I yelled fighting against him.

Images flooded his mind of that night again.

_He let go of my body as I fell to the ground. My body twitched as the venom of him traveled through my bloodstream to my heart. I shook, burning sensation throughout my body. He watched as I squirmed and yelled, trying to stop what was happening. _

_He stepped back, panicking. He hadn't killed many people before and not drank only enough to change them. He picked my body up, and ran towards an abandoned building, left by previous owners and shut the door. _

_He quickly ran, stopping far enough away where her screams weren't audible anymore._

"You left me. I thought I was crazy." I said looking down. I grabbed his arm and threw him off me. "Fuck this." I said and straightened my dress, stepping towards the door to leave.

"Wait…" he said. I turned but he had me pressed against the door in an instant.

"Let go." I said glaring up at the man who had created me. I could feel his hips pressed against my hip bone, hardened.

"You know, your scent is as strong as it was the day I bit you…and your even more beautiful." He said burying his face into my neck, kissing the spot on my shoulder where my scar was.

He sucked on the spot, licking it as I moaned. I tilted my head over staring at the ceiling. I pushed Edward back to the couch, jumping on his lap and forced my mouth onto his. He growled at the playful banter and pushed me down, lying on top of me.

He pushed my dress up above my hips and pushed forward, rocking his body with mine, moaning into my neck.

My nails scratched down his back in pleasure as he pushed me forward.

-*-

I had straightened my dress, and Edward's clothes back in order. "You're still an ass for leaving me." I said

"Can you blame me? I was young, and confused and didn't know a lot." He said draping his arm over my shoulders. I threw his arm off and pointed at him.

"Don't think I'm not pissed." I said and walked out of the room to see 4 vampires smirking in our direction.

**So how was this for my first M-Rated story? I worked alone, except on part SpunkyPeanut added input about. So Comments? Love? Hate? Anything? Haha**

**Peace!  
~Writing Rabbit!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at them and them at me. I heard Edward sigh from behind me. I stepped into their minds listening to their very thoughts.

Mostly _Who is she? What does she want?_

And then there was _who's this bitch?_ My eyes snapped forward and zoned in on the tall blond woman in front of me.

"Who are you calling a Bitch?" I asked glaring at her. The short girl named Alice opened her eyes and looked at me like I'm crazy. "Yes I can hear what you say." I said looking at the tall man, looking at me like I was Messing with them.

"So what the fuck do you want?" The blonde girl asked. I glared and turned to Edward with my eyebrow raised. I pushed into his mind.

_Don't make me kick her ass. _I said as calmly as possible.

"Rosalie. Just settle down. Let's go back to the house and talk about this with Carlisle and Esme." He said stepping forward, with his hand pushing me foreword.

"You're going to let that slut into our house?" My mind raced as I ran foreword and grabbed her by the throat pushing her into the wall.

"Call me a slut again." I said growling at her. Edward grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off, half holding me back as I glared at her.

-*-

I pulled the car to a stop in front of Edward's house, him beside me. "You need self control." He said,

"I do have self control. But that bitch was testing me, and I'm not a slut!" I said pointing my finger at him. I could hear the quiet whispers inside and feet running. "Do I have to do this?" I asked.

"If you want too." He said and got out and made way to the door. I followed behind and stood in the doorway of the place they all called home. I felt small brush against my arm and soon Alice was in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she said smiling.

"Yes, I know. Your Alice Brandon, name changed too Alice Cullen, You Can see the future and love shopping. Your also married to Jasper Hale." I said smiling as she stared at me.

"How do you know all hat?" she asked.

"Well I can hear your mind and push into the thoughts that you have had and see memories of you." I said smiling.

"That's way cool!" she said running foreword and hugging me tightly. I kept my arms at my side. Since my change I have not been as loving as I was as a human. I had built myself up to meet the man who left me and I put up a wall that could not be broken.

Soon, 6 Vampires stood in front of me as Alice released me and skipped to Jaspers side.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle." The young blonde man said reaching his hand out to shake. I reached foreword and grabbed his hand.

_Rather young girl, about 16 maybe. Quite beautiful…I wonder…_

"Thanks you." I said smiling as I let go of his hand. I had snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked puzzled at me. 

"For what, may I ask?" he questioned.

"That compliment, and I'm more like 18" I said smiling. He stared at me and glanced at Edward. "But in a technical since I'm about 108." I said smiling.

"So…you can...?" he asked

"Read minds, push into your mind to say/hear things. I can block out a person to keep them from my mind. Things along those lines" I said.

"So…do we need to introduce ourselves or do you already know?" The big one asked.

"Well, I don't know you all…yet." I said.

"Okay, Well I'm Emmett, and you know Rosalie." I nodded.

"I'm Esme." A woman said from beside Carlisle.

"Jasper, and Alice" And they waved.

"How about we move to the living room to talk?" Esme said smiling. She seemed like a sweet woman and from what I picked up from her mind, she was.

We settled into the living room, Edward at my left, And the rest sitting in front of us.

"So…did you have a sole purpose of coming here?" Jasper asked from his spot.

"Yes, to find the man who created me, and kick his ass." I said.

"So who changed you?" Emmett asked. I smiled and pointed at Edward.

"Him." I said. Carlisle glanced at Edward and they silently left the room. It wasn't really necessary, I could still hear them.

"No fucking way! And here I thought Edward was such a good girl!" Emmett said smiling. Esme smiled at me and I could hear the question bubbling from inside her.

"Can we know your story?" she asked.

"Sure…lets see…"

_It was late September a week before I turned 19, the night before I planned to leave the reached house I called home for so long. They just didn't understand my need for freedom. I had a quiet little house beside my aunt and uncle, ready for me to start over in my life, but my mother had insisted that I stay and live with her and my father, and my father agreed. _

_It was horrible. I had a life I wanted, and I planned to start it tomorrow while my parents where away in town. I planned to leave a note saying I was with Aunt Lily and Uncle Martin hoping that they would understand and let me be, but when my mother walked in on me packing my clothes, she was furious._

"_If you think you're leaving, you might as well get over the thought! You're my daughter and if I want you here, you are going to stay!" she yelled, blocking me from leaving the room. Tears streamed down my face as she left the room, locking it and keeping me in the reached house. I wiped my face and walked towards the window, stepping out and grabbing the closest tree branch and climbing down quietly. _

_I sat down under a tree, not caring that it was dangerous out here at night, coyotes and blood thirsty animals came out at this time, but I would rather be dead than live another minute there. I just wanted my freedom._

_The sound of a shuffling feet brought me to look up._

"_You know, it's not safe to be out here at night." A young man said sitting down next to me. I glanced over at him and wiped my eyes._

"_I don't care. Nobody understands, I'd rather die." The wind whipped by blowing my hair towards the young man. I felt my head jerked aside and I felt piercing pain deep into my neck. I went to scream but his hand covered my mouth and muffled my sounds. I felt a burning feeling making way to my fingertips and the ends of my being. I could see the darkness taking over and saw trees pass by in a blur and the sounds of the wind blowing outside, and then I was surrounding in silent darkness…_

_I shot up from the ground where I layed. My throat burned and I felt stiff. I went to stand and reached towards the door of an unknown room. I looked at my hand and saw the paleness of the skin,. I had not been very tan, but I was not death pale. I looked around the room and found a broken mirror. I picked up a shard of the glass and stared at the girl in the reflection. _

_Her eyes, blood red, face pale white and had perfection deep within her skin._

_It was me. _

_I was shocked and dropped the shard, shattering it on the floor. I ran outside, only to be there with in seconds. I ran again, faster to my home, glancing at the early morning sun and saw that it was to early for my parents to be up yet. I climbed up the tree, and stepped into my room, quietly grabbing my clothes and left._

_I left no note, or love to my parents for they had treated me bad enough over the years. I was now free._

"then after a few years of being me, I thought over and over who created me, and I had sort of visions of his face, not being able to get a name, then in the midst's of my visions I remembered him from that night, and who he was…and searching vampires in the world is actually not that hard." I said.

"So are you angry at Edward?" Jasper asked.

"No…not really. That night…when I said id rather die…I didn't know I was sitting next to a vampire and didn't know he would do what he did…but when I think about it, his heart was in the right place." I said glancing at each of them.

Soon Edward and Carlisle came back in and Carlisle shook his head. "Okay…Bella, we have discussed it and if you would like to stay here with us, your welcome to, but you must live in a way we do." Carlisle said taking his seat next to Esme again.

"Oh, you mean the vegetarian way?" I asked smirking.

"Yes." He said nodding.

"Yeah Bella! Live with us! It would be fun!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, and the transition isn't that bad, right Jasper?" Emmett said.

"Kinda." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Well considering I already do live that way, I guess it could work?" I said.

"You already do?" Edward asked.

"Sure, how else would I have such control in a night club? Jasper did but don't think I didn't see your thoughts of those people!" I said pointing t him. Jasper looked away and shook is head.

I simply pushed into his mind and smiled _I have a secret way of helping! _I pulled out and he looked at me curiously.

-*-

"You Whore!" I yelled Slamming Edward against the rock of the waterfall. I pushed him back into the water and tried to fix my now torn Swim suit. "I should kick your ass!" I yelled trying t ore-tie the strings.

"I'm sorry" he said smiling.

"I told you to be careful! But Nooo! Edward is just so great he doesn't do anything, bull!" I sat on the rock and refusing to get back into the water.

"Come on Bella! Please…" he said making a sad face.

"Don't pout, it's a sign of weakness." I said slipping back into the water. I swam towards Edward and let him wrap his arms around me. I had been living with him and the Cullen's since that night they asked me to stay. Me and Rosalie still have our little brawls, but we don't completely hate each other. Edwards legs tangled with mine has he held me close, running his hands down my back. His head dipped down and caught my mouth with his. I pulled him closer, making us be as close as possible. His mouth moved slowly over mine, licking my bottom lip asking for access, which I granted. After spending time with Edward, I realized that what he had down all those years ago wasn't a action of killing. To him, I was overwhelming, and to good to resist. But I know why.

I was pulled but of my thoughts and moved my head away from Edward. He dipped his head down and sucked on my neck, biting the soft flesh there.

"Did you hear something?" I asked

.

"No, this is our secret meadow remember? Only I and you know where it is." He said.

"Yeah, but I swear I heard something." I said. Edward's head and mine jerked up in surprise as I loud howl sounded through the trees, echoing off the rocks and a Dark flash of brown fur ran by.

"Oh, fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and I raced back towards the house. As I stepped in Edward behind, Rosalie was walking by snarling in my direction.

_Whore_

Her thoughts screamed at me. "Don't." Edward said taking my hand and led me upstairs. He swiftly knocked on Carlisle's study door and closed the door. I could hear the thoughts running through Edwards mind as he remembered what had happened.

"It's them." He said looking intently at Carlisle.

"Them?" he asked. I could hear Edward's frustration.

"Yes! Them. The Werewolves. They saw us and they went to report to the Alpha about us." He said. He sighed deeply rubbing his temples. "They are planning something." He said.

"Did you hear anything Bella?" I shook my head.

"I was too…caught in the moment, and I wasn't paying attention." I said. I heard a scoff from down stairs. Rosalie. But I don't have time for her. "What's going on?" I asked

"Back a long time ago, maybe about right after I changed you, there was a group in La Push that are Werewolves. We made a deal, that if we stay off their land, they stay off ours. We also agreed that we wouldn't kill anyone. I'm not sure what their problem is, but we will find out." Edward said as he raced over towards the window. I ran towards his side as three Tall Boys came into view from the woods. I could hear their growling and looked at Edward.

"Only three should go. So the do not feel threatened." Carlisle said. "Me and Edward, and Emmett." He said and turned.

"Ugh, no. I want to go I was there. Besides Emmett can guard _her._" I said. Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded. We descended the stairs and everyone stood around the door.

"I didn't see this coming." Alice whispered. Carlisle opened the front door and led me and Edward through the door outside. I could see the boys clearly as they all snarled at the sight of us.

"Don't Bella." Edward said.

"I will be nice." I said smiling and ran forward. I stood in front of the boys as they jumped back looking at me.

"Who are you?" One said looking at me. He had short dark hair, and had very tan skin…they all did.

"My names Bella." I said smiling. I offered my hand out to shake and they stared at it. I pushed into their minds and listened at them.

_Hell no._

_Who does she think she is?_

_What the fuck?_

"It's called being polite." I said glaring. "You don't have to be so ignorant towards me, I hear you anyway." I said.

"Whoa." One said. Edward and Carlisle soon joined me on my sides and looked at the three boys.

"Sam, Paul, Jacob." Edward said, nodding in their direction.

"Cullen." The one named Jacob said.

"Boys, what's this about?" Carlisle asked

"Just to remind you, that you cannot change anyone. And if _she _does that still ends the treaty." The one in the middle named Sam said.

"Yes, we know." Edwards said looking at them.

"We will make sure nothing happens." Carlisle said trying to keep the situation under control.

"Do you always assume us to be the bad guy?" I asked looking towards them.

"Yes, because you are." Paul said. Edward growled while glaring in his direction.

"Now, Edward, I asked a question, and I knew he would say something along those lines." I stepped in front of Edward and stood only inches from Jacob. "Don't be frightened young one." I said hearing that he was thinking about what he should do.

_Phase or Stay? _

"Don't leave; I thought we could all be friends and play." I said smiling. I pushed into his mind and saw that he was conflicted. He thought I would kill him. I giggled and pulled back placing a hand on his cheek. "Silly boy." I said smiling, an image flashed in his mind of a young woman, long brown hair, Dark hazel eyes and smiling. He flashed back to this morning before he saw me and Edward.

"Promise you will be safe Jacob." The woman said smiling hugging him tightly.

"I promise Nessie." He said. "I love you." He said and pulled away running into the woods.

I stepped back from Jacob and smiled. "Nessie is it? She is beautiful." I said smiling.

"Please don't hurt her." He said looking towards me.

"I'm not, I' not that cold hearted." I said smiling. "Now run along, your lady is waiting." I said smiling and ran back towards the house. I turned and saw The three boys staring at me, I waved and stepped into the house as they walked back to the woods.

Edward Stepped in to his room behind me and looked at me like I'm crazy. _Your Crazy. _

"Yes I know. But is it so bad to have civil relationships with people?" I asked

"YES! Their werewolves! Not humans! They _KILL_ us." He said stepping closer taking my arms.

"But did the threaten me? No. So Get the fuck off me." I said and jerked my arms away. "I don't know what your problem is but you just need to chill the fuck out." I said and turned to leave the room.

I stepped outside and ran towards the direction of the woods. I stepped through the woods into a clearing that was surround by flowers. I had found this place a few days ago and kept it as a thinking place. I come here often, thinking about The Cullen's and Edward.

I sat down on a fallen tree and was looking across the clearing. I heard the faint crack of a twig in the background and glanced up as I heard the familiar thoughts.

_Bella_. He said. I could almost hear the smile.

"James."


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! So spring Break is almost over for me :( BUT tomorrow is my birthday, I'm sort of happy:) Okay so if your not reading my other story, "Serving up Love" please check it out! And kudos to all you guys reviewing. Thanks!:)**

"Your not stalking me, are you?" I asked as I turned and saw James and Victoria.

"No, just simply passing through." James said smiling.

"Yeah, you said that the last time when I was in Chicago. It's creepy, so stop 'passing through' every place I'm at" I said turning away.

"What's wrong Bella?" Victoria asked me. James and Victoria had been friends of mine when I was first changed. There was another Vampire name Laurent that was with them, but he was found by people and killed for killing humans. After that short scare, we all changed to vegetarian ways and left humans alone.

"Well I found my creator." I said. I had told them about my dreams and how I longed to find him.

"Who is it? " Victoria asked.

"Edward Cullen." I asked.

"Cullen?" James asked looking at me pointedly. I nodded and he looked around. "As in Carlisle Cullen?" James asked and I nodded.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"I did…I haven't seen him in years." James said.

"Come on, you can visit him." I said

"Do you live with them?" Victoria asked me as he walked through the woods. I grabbed her had and nodded. Victoria had been my only friend and I missed her. I jumped on her back and she laughed at me. She was WAY older than me and I was still just a young girl in my heart.

"Edward my be over protective at first, but I will protect you." I said smiling. Victoria and James laughed and started running till we stood in front of the Cullen house. Soon All the Cullen's were in front of us, Edward half growling.

"Carlisle" James said nodding towards Carlisle.

"James…Victoria, where's Laurent?" He asked.

"Killed." James simply said.

"Well, we simply ask not to kill any human please." Carlisle said sighing.

"Oh, we don't live that way any more." James said flashing his eyes against Carlisle's and smiling. The golden color reflected among them and everyone breathed a sigh.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked looking pointed at Victoria.

"Her Names is Victoria and I would like it if you would be polite! She was my only friend for 30 years." I said. Alice stepped forward smiling and reached towards Victoria's hand.

"Alice and this is my husband Jasper." She said smiling. Victoria smiled and shook her hand. I looked at Edward as he stared at James, I pushed into his mind.

_Quit it, or I will slap you. Say hello to my friend_. I said and dragged Victoria over to Edward. "Edward, Victoria; Victoria, Edward." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Victoria said releasing his hand. After everyone said hello to each other James and Carlisle, left to Carlisle's study to talk. Rosalie and Emmett left and so did Jasper and Alice.

That left Edward, Me, and Victoria.

"Want a tour?" I asked. _Is that a good idea? _I heard Edward ask in my mind. "Yes." I said glaring at him and taking Victoria's hand to show her around. I showed her every room, not looking into the others rooms because you could hear the faint giggling.

"And this is mine and Edward's room…well mostly Edward's. I don't have a lot of things." I said. Victoria nodded and looked around. As Victoria Looked around at the Pictures on the wall and the various music Edward had, I heard Edward growl from behind me.

I turned and glared. _Would you chill the fuck out? Your acting like she is going to kill you._

**(Edward is **_**Bold Italics**_**)**

_**I don't like her snooping in OUR stuff.**_

_She is MY friends and if I let her into OUR room, you need to trust me. She was the only friend I had for 30 years, practically my sister. So lay off. If you act like a good boy, I might give you a prize._

Edward smirked and walked forward. "Hmm, What kind of prize?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. I looked up at him smiling and pushed into his mind, showing him various things. Edward groaned and looked down at me. "No teasing." He said.

"Then act nice."

_*_*_*_

It was around 4 pm that James and Victoria Announced that they needed to leave.

"Promise you will come back sometime." I said smiling and hugging them.

"Okay, but try not to cause too much trouble. We know how much you love parties." James said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, you act like you didn't bet me into doing that." I said smiling. James and Victoria waved as they ran off into the woods.

I smiled as my long time friends disappeared. The Cullen's and I left to go back inside the house when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. He jerked me inside our room and slammed me against the wall.

"You should know better than to tease me like that." He said holding me against the wall with his body.

"But I did. What are you going to do about it?" I said smiling hoping to get him angry. Edward forcefully held my hands above my head and started kissing my neck, biting it gently.

I struggled against his grip and pushed him back onto the couch and jumped on his lap. "Don't test me Mr. Cullen." I said smiling and kissed him. Edward rolled us over so he was on top of me and jerked my shirt up. Edward pulled his shirt off, and I dragged my fingers down his chest leaving a red mark, that soon disappeared.

I flipped Edward over as I sat on top of him, when a loud crash sounded through the air and yells of approval erupted. Emmett came bounding up the stairs and opened the door.

"Holy fuck! Put a shirt on Bella! Were going to play baseball!" He said and ran back down. Edward sighed and looked up at me.

"We can stay here." He said.

"Yeah, but I want to play." I said smiling.

**Good? Bad? **

**Yes. I made James and Victoria good. I think its awesome that thy are. So get over it if you hate it. Review, spread love, read my other story.**

**Peace!**

**~Writing rabbit**


End file.
